The Last Confession
by Loveless3173
Summary: At last they had reached the Gates that separate Heaven and Earth. At last they had a chance of freedom... but like most things in life... It was so close, yet so far...


_Aha! Yay~ Finally i am done with my second fan fic! But.... this is the first fan fic i post here. This time it is Saiyuki. This Takes place 500yrs ago Prior to the Saiyuki Storyline. Otherwise known as Saiyuki Gaiden. Kyaa~ I want to thank my friend **Sokasato**__ for__ editing it! \^o^/ Thank You!!!!! I also want to Thank **Kasumi Hayashibara** __for the motivation and inspiration. ^^; haha... although it still took my lazy ass time but... if not for her encouragement it probably still wouldn't be out. so... Thank you~_

_**Things to know-----**_  
This is a fan fiction of **Saiyuki Gaiden / Saiyuki** by _Kazuya Minekura_.  
These are obviously not real events in the manga. It's made up.  
Saiyuki Gaiden is the Prequel to Saiyuki. These events happened 500yrs before the storyline of Saiyuki.  
This story is my own version of the ending of SG. I wrote it before ch.33 came out. ^^; which if you read it... You'll know where, when reading that chapter, influenced me to change a few things from what i had originally planned.  
Paring is Goku x Konzen.

_**Summary: **_With Kenren and Tenpo gone, Goku and Konzen must do all they can to reach the Gates that separate Heaven and Earth.  
At first he hated this stupid monkey... but being with him day after day... seeing that there is a reason for being in this world... Konzen and Goku now must say their good-bye's... emotions come across for the first and last time... but surely... someday... they will be reunited...  
...500yrs later...  
A Sazno Priest approaches a cave on a mountain.... and an odd creature looks up at him...... _**  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ SAIYUKI GAIDEN / SAIYUKI does not belong to me what-so-ever. All of the characters belong to Kazuya Minekura and its proper copyright owners.

* * *

**_The Last Confession_**

Saiyuki Gaiden

Goku x Konzen

_Oneshot_

This was it.  
This was what they were waiting for.  
Tenpo and Kenren stayed behind to give them time but…there was no way they were coming back.  
They were taking too long!

It didn't matter.

They would keep running. Even if Tenpo and Kenren…even if they were surely dead now… there was no way they would let their sacrifices be in vain.

"Augh…" Tripping over the chains on his arms and ankles little Goku fell face flat on the floor.

"Get Up! Get up you idiot!" Konzen growled. Dragging him up by his hair, Goku grunted and kept running.

They were almost there. Just a little more, just a little more and they would be at the great gate that separated Heaven and Earth. They would get there…

Screeching to a halt, Konzen found a pillar to hide behind. He pulled Goku with him behind it. As he did so, three guards ran past them, oblivious of the pillars.

After making sure the coast was clear, Konzen once again took hold of Goku's small hand and kept running.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, they kicked the door open and ran into the light.

They had made it.

There it was.

The Great Gate that separated the world beneath.

The Gates that separated Heaven and Earth.

If they could go past these doors... if they were to cross this gate to the other side… then they would be free. Tenpo and Kenren wouldn't have had to die in vain.

He would save him. Even if it was only this small creature, this stupid good for nothing monkey… he had to try.

"Goku!" he yelled, desperately trying to get his attention, Konzen shook him by the shoulders.

"Look at me Goku!!"

Finally looking at him, Konzen was surprised to see those big golden, innocent eyes, filled with fear.

"From here, out have to go on your own."

Like a shock of electricity had run through his body, Goku felt as if the floor had fallen under him.  
Immediately he began to protest.

"NO! NO, Konzen! We have to go together! Ken-chan and Ten-niichan are coming, we have to wait for them! We are supposed to be together!" by the end of his desperate plea, Goku had latched himself on to Konzen, embracing him in a tight hug refusing to let him go.

Looking at the desperate child clinging so desperately onto him, a kind smile fell upon his lips.

_Mattaku, this stupid brat,_ He thought, _never gives me time to rest._

All this time, while here in this never ending, boring life in heaven…  
Really, it was a wonder why he hadn't died of boredom long ago. Always the same routine, always the same nagging by his Aunt, the so called Merciful Goddess, the constant bickering of those old men, and the continuous unjust treatment of the war god. Another small and innocent child, used as nothing more but a tool to fulfill his father's ambitions…

…Nataku…

But this is how things were in this never ending prison. There was nothing anyone could do. Things would simply keep on going… till the end of time. It was inevitable… the breaking of Nataku's heart. He couldn't save him. He was so ensnared by his fathers grasp… perhaps… there really as nothing anyone could do… he would find no happiness….

Until… this small monkey came.

"Like the sun, huh?" at those whispered words those round golden eyes looked up at Konzen.  
Stroking Goku's hair with his right hand, a loving emotion crossed Konzen's face...

It was indeed something no one had ever seen on Konzen's beautiful face.

"Konzen?..." Goku said.

Bending down ever so slightly, Konzen brushed his lips in a small kiss on his forehead, quickly pulling him into an embrace.

The once boring life in heaven became a wonderful and enjoyable place for Konzen. Ever since he first laid eyes on him.

"_'So pretty. It's like the sun!' _" the monkey had said, his eyes full of wonder, delight and other emotions so foreign and unseen up in heaven.

It was perhaps at that very moment, that he fell in love with this stupid boy. The purity and innocence of such a person.... it had the ability to change those around them.

They had called him a heretic, a monster... a being born from the earth, neither human nor a god, a species of his own... but this boy... truly this boy was something special.

Thanks to him, Konzen, was able to enjoy Heaven, even if just for a short time.

The Sound of the guards could be heard from afar... growing quicker... and closer.

Pulling him back, Konzen held him at arms length so he could see him eye to eye.

"Goku, from here on, it'll be just you."

Shaking his head in panic Goku yelled, "NO! No!" running up to him once more, Goku wound his arms and squeezed on Konzen waist, "No! Don't leave me by myself! Please Konzen! I-I want to be with you!" he desperately pleaded, tears streaming down his innocent face, " I don't want to be alone again! Please Konzen! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"They're here! I found them!"

Konzen and Goku whirled around in shock.

They were too late.

"Goku!" Konzen yelled in alarm, for Goku had taken offense and had started to attack their pursuer. After a quick kick to the head and a punch to the stomach the solider crumpled to the ground.

Running back to Konzen, Goku desperately pulled on his arm.

"Come on!" he said, pulling with all he had, "We have to do it now. If I can open the gates we'll be ok, right? Right Konzen? I'll open them! I can do it. Then we can run together!"

Holding his ground, Konzen made Goku turn around to look at him.

Stroking his cheek, pacifying the frightened boy.

"Goku, You must listen--," interrupted, he struggled with him to listen.  
Goku was once again trying to run to the gates of heaven and earth, "Goku! Even with your strength, you cannot open these gates."

Tears filled Goku's eyes, making a small river of sadness, "No..." he whispered, for he knew, this was it....

A soft and kind smile came across Konzen's face, something that looked so beautiful and almost frightening; foreign, on Konzen's face.

"I want to thank you Goku."

...Footsteps echoed in the background...

"If you hadn't come to heaven, if I had never met you, surly I would have died of boredom here."  
"hic, hic... Konzen..." Goku wailed  
"Tenpo and Kenren would agree. You made our lives worth living. however short it was, our lives with you, here, were the most adventurous that we had ever had, The only happiness we ever truly experienced."

...The Footsteps were ever so close now...

"I truly want to thank you, Goku"  
Konzen looked down at the boy between his arms, tears streaming down his face... Konzen gently leaned down, and kissed him on the lips.

"Nn...!" his water filled eyes widened in shock... but quickly drooped down and closed.

Standing on his toes, Goku swung his arms around Konzen's neck and intensified their kiss.

...It was only a few second now... and those footsteps would come pouring out of the door...

In front of the gates of heaven and earth they embraced. Finally, pulling apart Konzen looked for what would be his last time, at the kind and innocent child.... the one he named Goku....

"I Love You."

BAM!

"THERE!" the crash of the falling door echoed as it broke apart on the floor.

Holding tightly on Goku's small hand, Konzen said,"The first time we met, You were the one to reach out for me..."

...The Guards circled around them, enclosing them in a circle, holding their weapons at the ready...

"...Next time, I'll be the one to reach for you."

...The creaking of pulled back arrows...

"This time I will be the one to reach to you. I promise."

"FIRE!"

"See you on the other side, Goku."

Protecting him from the barrage of arrows, Konzen did the last thing he could do in order to save his Goku. Draping his body over Goku like a shield...

"KONZEN!!!!!!"

The sound of weapons piercing flesh...  
A gurgled sound...  
The sensation of warm liquid...  
....and the breaking of a metal bangle....

"Arrrrrrgggggggg!!"

_________________________________________________________________________

...**_500 Years Later_**...

"Damn it! Stupid Goddamn Mountain!" snarled a Monk draped all in white.

Recalling what the towns people told him of the "monster in the mountain" just pissed him off even more.

"You're climbing Mt. Gogyou?"a villager had asked, "Honestly, don't bother," he continued, "there's been a legend surrounding it for as long as i can remember."

"A legend?"

"Sure. They say a monster was banished from the heavens and sealed there five hundred years ago. Even the locals don't go near that awful place."

_Che, A monster. Living Five hundred years. Gimme a break._ He thought; irritated. _...Whatever. I'm only here for one thing. Find whoever the hell owns that voice and kill his sorry ass._

Finally the man arrived at the top of the mountain.  
There, he found a cave like cell carved deep into the mountain. There were many seals covering the bars, made out of the mountain.

Walking up to it... he saw inside, there was a child...

"...Hey, You the one who's been calling me?"

"huh" the child responded.

"Now cut the act. Its annoying." he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I haven't been calling anyone. Who are you?" asked the odd creature inside.

Clearly at his wits end the man angrily told the monkey child, "Well knock it off, I'm here, lets go."

Extending his had to the monkey he couldn't help but remember the stupid expression the boy made when he called him.

_That "monster"_, he thought, _...stared at me like he had half a brain._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_So pretty_, he thought. Staring up at the man in all white.

....his golden hair... his pretty deep, dark purple eyes... it was like.. staring up at the sun...

This man... and that hand... it would take him away from this deep dark and lonely place. The Hand That Reached for Him...

...That hand that broke his chains...

_So pretty... Like the sun..._

The words echoed in his mind, like a long forgotten memory.

_**+END+**_

_**

* * *

**_

Thank You so much for reading my Fan Fic!! I do hope you enjoyed it!! ^____^ Please tell me your opinions!

Well, its totally different than from what the real ending is (different settings) but I wrote this before the real chapter (Ch.33) came out. so... Sorry! I actually had a different ending for this but once i read the recent chapter i just HAD to change it! lol...

Well i hope you enjoyed this, even if only a little. ^w^ Thank You for reading my Fan Fic!!


End file.
